Remnants of Insanity
by EyelessEmpire13
Summary: Imagine having a nightmare, and in that nightmare are your greatest fears. And after living through that hell, you are jolted awake from your sleep, finding yourself in a new dream. Only this time, one of those fears has followed you there, refusing to leave. A strange feeling of tolerance starts flowing through you. Now multiply that by 10, and you might feel what Miles feels.
1. Well Shit

**So, it's my first fanfic huh. Honestly, I've never thought I'd be in this position, especially since I've always considered myself as a silent reader, and not the one to be making the stories. But I've had some thoughts and ideas for fanfics and stories that I was sure never going to happen, so I thought "Why not." Sorry to delay you any longer, (Not like a lot of people read these anyway.) so without further ado! I give to you the second Outlast and RWBY fanfiction: The Remnants of Insanity**

 **Disclaimer: The following belongs to Red Barrels and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

Bang!

A gunshot rang out. My blood sprayed from the wound. Ever since I came to this place, I already knew it was bad news, what, from the giant castle on top of a mountain, to the fact it's an abandoned asylum. But, I had to take the job. It was the reporter in me, well, at least until I got fired from that job. And besides, the guy that sent the email to me about this place seemed pretty serious about what goes on in Mount Massive.

I guess he lucked out getting me as the person who would go into the place, considering I've been after Murkoff for God knows how long. It was only a matter of time 'till I investigated this place. Sucks I didn't know of the hell this place really was. Sucks I didn't figure out the truth until now. Speaking of now, what was I just doing?

…

….

…..

Oh yeah, I was getting shot at.

Click.

I recoiled to every bullet being pumped into me. My body being riddled with lead, and the injuries filled up with blood faster than each bullet could go through my back. After what I've been through, some people would say how disappointing it was, being so close to releasing the truth to the public.

I'd be lying if I agreed.

I couldn't wait to die. Ever since Trager, I wanted to die. Ever since I first saw the Walrider, I'd wanted out of this permanently. But I knew that if I didn't do this, then Murkoff would continue its project, killing innocents, and ruining lives. So when Wernicke gave me the command to kill Billy Hope, to kill the Walrider, I knew what must be done. I must say killing Hope was one of the most satisfying moments in my life.

Wait, where'd that come from? Anyway, I was getting shot.

And as I fell to the ground, pain all over my body, I heard one last thing,

"Gott im Himmel! You have become the host!" Wernicke had exclaimed.

Then, sounds of gunfire and bloodcurdling screams erupted, as my eyesight faded to black. But that didn't matter right now. I was free from the hell that I was put into, the one that broke me mentally and physically, and broke me some more until I couldn't be broken without being found confined in a small area strapped tightly onto a wheel chair, wearing a mussel, and being treated by a nurse.

Miles Upshur had died. **I** had died.

And I couldn't be anymore happy.

* * *

I had woken up. I chose not to open my eyes, never feeling more at peace. So maybe this is what heaven is like. Being in an endless cycle of peace, feeling the soft wind blow across my face, the warm sunlight glazing my body, and the soft, yet ghastly, quiet, but powerful chuckling that seems like it is speaking through my head, and not nearby.

Wait, hold on a second.

I sat up quickly and opened my eyes, but immediately covered them again as the sun was bright, and it seems my eyes were not used to the light yet. Once my eyes adjusted, I took a look around me. It looked as if I were in a forest, gentle wind sweeping through the forest full of fresh green leaves. And it was at that moment I realized I'm not dead.

 _Took ya long enough to realize._

What.

 _You may be a journalist, but you're a lot dumber than I thought._

What.

 _Did you actually think you'd die with me around_

What.

So, let me assess the situation a bit. Went through hell in the form of an asylum, lost fingers via Doctor "Squeezed" Trager, died while sustaining multiple, high velocity bullets to my torso, apparently I'm not dead, woke up in a forest, and I have a voice I my head mocking me for being stupid.

Wow, I went insane a lot later than I thought I would.

 _Damn right, you're stupid. At least, a lot less than I thought you would be._

….

…

….

 _Hello?_

"AHHH!", I had screamed, crawling away from my original spot, until my back hit a tree, slamming my head into it a little too hard, causing my vision to blur a little.

 _Are you always this jumpy? You do realize running away would do absolutely nothing, right?_

 **WHO ARE YOU! WHAT IS THIS!**

 _Calm, down. No need to get angry._

After that, I felt a warm and gentle feeling rush through me making my anger fade away. Okay…Okay.

 **Umm, who or what are you**

 _I think you already know that question. But. To make things easier, watch this._

At that thought, terrible visions flashed through my mind. They were appearing, and disappearing as fast as they entered my mind, but I understood exactly what it was.

 _German Folklore, Swarm of nano-bots, Waylon Park, Whistleblower, Jeremy Blaire, Ed Gluskin's Hell. Wernicke's last words._

 _The Walrider._

No fucking way.

I finally understood. When I had died, Wernicke had said that I was the host. The host for the thing that should be dead.

 _Well, I guess we have something in common then._

It was right. I was supposed to be dead. Miles Upshur was supposed to be dead. But the Walrider had saved me by possessing me. I guess even death was too good for me.

"Well…..Shit."

* * *

 **So where are we? How did we even get here?**

 _Even I don't know where we are. And to answer you're second question, we are here because I brought us here. At the time, your body was to damaged for even me to fix, so I got you to a safer place, but apparently I used too much power to teleport out of the asylum, and now we are here._

Right now, I was walking through the woods following the navigation provided by my demonic back seat driver. It's honestly a little concerning how used to this I have gotten in a short amount of time, but then again, I got pretty used to losing my fingers in a small amount of time. Doesn't mean it's not hard to deal with.

Speaking of fingers, the bony stubs that used to be mine are nothing but healed stubs covered by skin. In fact, all of the wounds I've sustained during my time at the asylum, including the bullet holes, are gone. Never doubt a full recovery from Nurse Walrider.

Anyway, I was just comprehending what It had said. The fact that the Walrider was THAT powerful, it made me confused to how I am still alive, albeit near insane. Was it holding back? Or was it something else entirely? I don't know, but right now, I don't exactly care. As long as it's not killing me, I'll live almost perfectly fine.

As we're nearing the border between these woods and whatever modern civilization is out there (At least, according to the Walrider.) I couldn't help but think:

 **Hey, if Billy Hope could only live as your host through a giant ass machine giving him life support, then why is it that I'm as healthy as I was before I entered the asylum.**

 _Because Hope was young and weak. He was ignorant to the area around him, and, at first, only had access to me through childish dreams. You, on the other hand, is strong and dependable enough to get a job done. You have experienced true madness, and lived to tell the tale. Because of your true willpower and resolve, is why you could even handle my power._

 **Then if you were that strong, then how have you not killed me yet.**

 _At the time, Billy weakened me greatly. Without the Morphegenic Engine, he would have died much sooner than you._

I was about to continue this conversation, until I felt a hard surface touch my feet.

 _We're here._

I look up, and realized that it was already dark out, and I swear we weren't walking that long. Maybe it's a Walrider thing, who knows? As I was about to continue walking forward, I realize something.

The clothes I'm wearing are the same as the ones I had at the asylum.

The same clothes that are covered in blood and full of holes

"Crap! How am I supposed to walk around looking like this!" I exclaimed.

 _Don't worry. I've got this._

Suddenly, I felt a weird presence around my forearm. I looked down and almost screamed at what I saw. A black smoke-like substance flew out of my arms and swirled around me until I felt weightless.

 _There. Check your reflection_.

I looked into the nearest shop window and saw nothing but black smoke.

 **You turned me invisible?!**

 _Well, only partially. You can still see the swarm._

Great, a demonic robot ghost is getting smart with me.

Isn't this just beautiful.

* * *

 **Welp, there's the first chapter of my first story. Feeling pretty good about that one. Although, I want to real quick note something, and it's on my upload schedule. Don't expect very frequent uploads, as the computer I'm using is my dad's, and my parents split up when I was one, and my mom got custody over me, only allowing a small amount of time used to see my dad, which leads to a small amount of uploads. So I wanted to get that out of the way and say what was on some people's mind.(probably not) Anyway, constructive criticism is welcome, and expect that the time when uploads are most frequent, are every other weekend. So, on that note, have a good day! Or good whatever time it is when you read this.**


	2. Feeling Misplaced

**Wow, the amount of views I got in such a short amount of time is screwing with my mind right now. I mean, I was told to be more self confident, but wow. Also, my dad got me a laptop in between me writing the first chapter and me writing this one, so… uploads will be VERY frequent now! But don't expect consistency. Was never any good at that. Honestly, it means a lot.**

 **Now that being said, lets continue the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Red Barrels = Outlast**

 **Rooster Teeth = RWBY**

* * *

So real quick statement.

Walking around as a normal person? Easy.

Pretty much floating because you were turned into a giant thing of smoke?

Don't get me started.

Its one thing that I have the Walrider laughing at me as I move around like a tumbleweed in the wind. And then I have no clue where I am or going to go.

This is easily one of my worst days ever.

 _Oh come on. Its not that bad._

 **SAYS YOU! IF YOU DID THIS TO ME, CAN'T YOU AT LEAST HELP ME CONTROL IT!**

 _And ruin this? You must think I'm soulless!_

I growled, which as a bunch of smoke looking nano-bots, sounds a like sizzling piece of bacon hitting a hot metal pan.

Man, I'm hungry.

After looking for however many hours of floating through the night, I finally found what looked like a clothing store. I couldn't see the name, not like that mattered. As I looked at the door, I couldn't help but wonder something.

 **So, how do we get in here?**

 _Just walk into it._

 **Huh?**

 _Just walk into it. What, you've seen me go through objects like nothing. Whats it to stop you._

 **This may be a surprise to you, but I'm kinda not a ghost.**

 _Just do it._

 **...Fine...**

I walked forward and felt like I was walking through syrup. My body erupted from the other side,and I fell to the floor with a groan. I heaved and wheezed, but nothing came out. I felt so sick and my organs felt misplaced.

"What was that!?" I gasped, my throat suddenly dry.

 _Sorry, forgot to warn you about that. By doing that, I made your entire body intangible, so it makes sense that you'd feel sick after a door just went through your skeleton._

"Well thanks for notifying me before I did that!" I pretty much yelled.

 _No problem._

I can't believe I'm losing an argument with a supernatural being rumored to have originated from german folklore.

And thats a thought I never thought I'd hear myself say when I walked out my apartment.

I waited until I felt less ill, before I got up and was about to look for new clothes, when I felt a few objects on me. My camcorder, notebook, and the files containing information about the asylum and it's true plans. How had I not noticed that these were on me?

Miraculously, my camcorder and notebook didn't even get grazed by the bullets, but the files were shredded, no way any one could read this.

I set my belongings down and began to look for clothes to wear.

Eventually, I had found a plain white t-shirt, black denim jeans, and running shoes. And surprising enough, I found a jacket exactly like the one I wore at Mount Massive.

I took my clothes off and put the new ones on. Not really a good idea to go out in this clothing when it is this cold, but I don't really have a choice on that. I threw the shredded files into the trash and was ready to go out into the night. I was about to push through the front door open and find someplace to throw the clothes away until I was thrown through the door, clothes and all.

 **DAMNIT GHOST! STOP CONTROLLING MY BODY!**

 _What? It would help you with getting used to what I can do. Besides, do you really want to walk through the front door of the store you technically broke into and robbed?_

While I'll hate to admit it, It was right. I do feel not as sick as I did before, and walking through the front door would've been a stupid idea.

 **Fine, but I want you to remember who's riding shotgun here!**

 _Whatever._

Now that thats over and done with, I throw my old clothes into the nearest trash can, and walked off into the night, without a clue to where I'm going.

* * *

I found myself at an area with docks and an ocean nearby. You know, I have been worried about some things since I woke up, I never stopped to look at my surroundings. The town I'm in looks like a mix of old times with modern times. Its strange, but quite nice looking.

As of now, the streets seemed pretty empty, with one or two people coming into sight every ten minutes. It was honestly the most peaceful my life has been since I first became a journalist. I just noticed that whenever I go places, I never really stopped to see the sights. I'm surprised good 'ole Wallie hasn't ruined the moment. In fact, Its been silent for quite some time. I guess even demons can admire the sights around them as they drag poor bastards into the pit in which they came from.

I could've been searching for a library, or something that can help me learn about where I am, but looking at the time, I don't think a lot of stores are open. Speaking of library, I dug into the front pocket of my new jacket where I kept my notebook and pen. I then wrote down what had happened so far.

I finally escaped Mount Massive! Thank God! But, not without cost. I was supposed to die. To the Variants, To Chris Walker, To those soldiers. But I'm not! I know, what kind of half-assed answer is that, but I'm serious.

And now I'm in a place I don't know about, and I have THE Walrider possessing me. You know, the same Walrider that tried to kill me.

I could say things couldn't get worse, but knowing my life, it probably is.

I closed my notebook and put it back into my pocket, along with my pen, and continue into the unknown.

I walk for a couple more hours, not caring where I went, until I found myself standing near a docks area meant for dropping off giant metal boxes used to hold supplies. But that wasn't the reason I stopped to look there.

It looked as if a group of people in white and black masks and hoods were pointing guns and various other weapons at a man with a white suit holding a cane, seemingly being held hostage by a teenage girl with long black hair wielding a single edged sword with a very intricate design to it. But that wasn't the weirdest thing.

Almost all of them had some type of animal trait, including the girl.

"Brothers of the White Fang! Why are you aiding this scum!" she yelled.

At that, the people let down their guard and weapons - barrels and pointed tips alike- started to point to the ground.

The journalist in me says to investigate quietly and find out whats happening, but I wouldn't really do that.

Would I?

Of course I would.

I crouched and quietly snuck over to a crate close by. I pulled out my camcorder and got ready to record.

Right now, a bunch of pointed airplane vehicles are starting to land. And during all of the distraction, the man pointed his cane to the ground.

Though I don't know wh- Oh my god its a gun.

An explosion rang out, courtesy of the man's cane, where the girl and he was just standing. As she's on the ground, the man shot multiple flare looking explosives out of his gun-cane. She rolled out of the way, and where she was previously was nothing but debris.

How did she dodge that!? What the hell did I exactly just walk into!? AND WHY IS THAT CANE ALSO A GUN!?

He continues shooting and she continues dodging, even doing flips in midair, without even touching the ground. Its almost as if she's jumping out of clone decoys of herself.

She then ran away, leaving the man alone. He walks slowly toward where she was, saying something I couldn't hear, until a banana lands on his hat. He looks up and finds another teenager, male and blonde, with abs shown out to all in the area, and a monkey tail to complete the look.

More White Fang members, whatever that girl called 'em, jumped out of the side of those strange vehicles, surrounding the two males.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are you kid?" the man said. Almost like it was on que, the White Fang charged the boy. He, at first, held them off with his hands, but then pulled out this red and yellow staff and started knocking these guys around with it.

As he finished the last member, the man shot his cane at him. As he blocked it, the girl came rushing out to attack the cane guy with her sword. Now that I got a clearer look at it, that girl really was bouncing off her own shadow. Yet, the cane man blocked and parried every single blow. As the cane guy knocked her back, the blondie soon stepped in and split his staff in half. To form. Gun nun chucks.

Where the fuck am I!?

Cane guy still blocked every single hit near flawlessly from each swing the blond guy made, and was only interrupted by the girl assisting for one more hit to knock him back.

Cane guy shot a suspended crate so it could fall and separate the two.

He was about to shoot the blonde kid, until a shrill voice screamed out, "Hey!"

A little girl in a gothic lolita looking outfit with a giant scythe at her side appeared on the warehouse roof with a girl in a grey and green dress and orange hair next to her.

"Hey Red! Isn't it past your bedtime!" Cane guy quipped.

So he knows her? Thats a bit...creepy.

He then shot the lolita girl with his cane, sending both her and the giant scythe flying.

Angered by this, the orange hair girl walked up, and floating swords popped out of a backpack she had on.

I'm pretty sure if this continued, I'll have a nosebleed.

She jumped off the warehouse, causing a crater to form where she jumped.

She started off by running through a few remaining White Fang members. She continued slicing through them without any remorse. How could she just kill people that easily?!

The airships came by and started to shoot at her. Not only did she deflect them, but she also launched two other swords backwards, launching herself that direction.

Her swords then turned into guns and formed a ring in front of her. They seemed to be charging green energy. Then they...exploded into a beam of energy that sliced through every ship in front of it.

I felt a warm liquid trail from my nose. I wiped where I felt it, and looked... yep. Nosebleed.

She then threw her swords at another ship carrying cargo. A strong-looking wire can be seen pulling the ship backwards.

As she threw the ship to the ground, the cane guy ran toward another ship and flew off.

...

...

What

The

Hell

* * *

The police and paramedics arrived to investigate the area. I had retreated in between stacks of those crates, hidden from others, to think about what had just occurred.

I had paced around in that area, with all of my knowledge of physics thrown out the window. How was all of that all possible?With the guns and lasers and..BOOM!

Maybe the however old demon has some insight on this.

 **Hey Walrider, have any idea what just happened?**

 _..._

 **Walrider?**

With me trying to contact the Walrider, I failed to notice the sound of footsteps, and cocking of a gun before it was too late. I felt a white hot pain enter my heart, and exit my back, and looked forward to see a White Fang member shoot me with his interestingly designed revolver.

DAMNIT!

I heard the Walrider curse loudly, before seeing a two shadowy figures behind him. I didn't know what happened next, as I had blacked out, but I did hear one more word being yelled:

"NOOOOOOO!"

* * *

"That the next time something big comes up, you come to your teammates, and not some... someone else." Weiss says as she looks at Blake, then Sun.

Blake looked at Weiss, then to the teammates behind her, Ruby and Yang, who smiled back.

She rubbed her eyes and smiled,"Of course."she said, happy she was being accepted for who she was.

Everyone present stood in silence, until an excited voice yell out,"Yeah! Team RWBY is back together!"

Leave it to Ruby to make people feel a little bit better.

"I'm still not quite sure what I feel about you!" Weiss said to Sun in her normal tone, to which he responded with a sheepish grin.

Ruby then looked around confused."Hey wait a minute..Where's Penny?" After looking around for said girl, the group gave up and was about to go their separate ways, until a gunshot rang out. Heads turned, but nobody was faster than Blake, who immediately thought of the worst. As she turned the corner to where she heard the gunshot she saw exactly what she was expecting and more.

She had seen a White Fang member shoot a tall man with black hair, brown leather jacket, and a camcorder in hand.

"NOOOOOOOO!" She screamed, as she was in fear of another person dying thanks to the blights of the new White Fang.

She was about to charge at the member, but stopped in fear of the dark figure materializing from nowhere behind him.

As the black haired man fall to the ground, the dark figure threw the White Fang member around, each touch peeling the skin of the White Fang member, leaving nothing but muscle in its place. It completely ignored his aura.

Finally, the member was suspended in mid air, screaming in complete pain and agony. The dark figure flew into the member, and in less than a second, he imploded and blew up into a gory paste. The dark figure then turned into smoke and was absorbed into the black hair man, taking the gun with it.

Blake stared on in shock of what had just occurred, a few drops of blood on her face.

The rest of team RWBY plus Sun had showed up next, but quickly regretted it. Thankfully Yang got there before Ruby, so she had enough time to cover her eyes before her young mind could even process the area it occurred in.

Police and paramedics showed up after them,and their reaction wasn't that different, except with more vomiting.

Paramedics quickly grabbed the body and took him to the ambulance to take him to the hospital.

She couldn't help but feel responsible for that happening, Both to the White Fang member, and to the man. But nows not the time to worry about that. What she should worry about is that dark figure that decimated him.

It could've just been a semblance, but something that completely ignores aura, is unheard of. And the fact that it didn't feel like a semblance at all. It seemed, more than that. It seemed more...supernatural.

Her thoughts are interrupted to the sounds struggle Ruby makes as Yang holds her eyes tight.

"Hey guys...Lets just go." Blake said in a depressed tone.

Everyone else nodded grimly, minus Ruby, and the remaining group walked off without any word except the complaints of Ruby.

* * *

 **So chapter 2. Once agin hope you enjoyed. This one took a lot longer because I tried to make this longer than the first. Its really late on my end. 2:02. And I'm pretty sure I lost over half my hearing in my left ear, so fun. Sorry if the ending seems a little rushed, I was incredibly tired, but wouldn't stop writing until I got it done.**

 **Real quick question, would you like it if I changed the rating to M, because of sudden appearances of gore, or what?**

 **Anyway, constructive criticism welcome and have a nice day.**


	3. Trust

**Hey! I'm back again with the third chapter of Remnants of Insanity! Once again, thanks to all who have supported this. Don't really have much to say except, Lets get on with it!**

 **Disclaimer: Red Barrels owned by Outlast**

 **And Rooster Teeth is owned by RWBY**

* * *

 **7:30**

The front door to the shop, _Fabrics 'o Plenty_ , was unlocked and opened by a short and old man, with hair like a porcupine. He wore a red apron with a green uniform underneath. His eyes seemed closed, but he knew where he was going without running into anything. He was holding a drink full of steaming coffee.

He walked up to the front counter and grabbed a remote for a TV at the corner of the room, just right under the ceiling. Upon turning it on, he was greeted by Lisa Lavender, the lilac haired women from Vale News Network.

"And the death of Donaldo Josue Scarlet is still unknown to what exactly had happened to have caused it." She said in her near robotic voice.

The old man was sightly saddened. Donaldo was quite a frequent shopper at _Fabrics 'o Plenty._ He'll have to send his regards to his family.

Lisa continued, "In other horrific news, a man was shot last night by a member of the White Fang , who had retreated from the brawl between huntsman and huntresses-in training, and the notorious criminal, Roman Torchwick, at the cargo bay.

The identities of both man and White Fang are unknown, and for completely different reasons. As of now, the White Fang member is considered dead, and the man is hospitalized. Police are investigating the crime scene, looking for any clues to what really happened.

This has been Lisa Lavender of Vale News Network."

The old man looked at the screen in confusion. What had happened over their. Considering Lisa's expression as it was said, it must have been pretty rough.

The old man yawned, and stretched out his arms, causing him to knock over his drink. He cursed.

He quickly grabbed a paper towel from under the counter and cleaned the mess. As he was about to throw the dirty paper towel away, he looked in the trash can to find a ton of shredded papers. But not shredded as in paper shredder, but shredded, like bullet holes.

He picked it up, but couldn't read a thing on it. He could just barely make out some words.

Asylum. Massive. Walrider.

'When did I throw this out? Is this even mine?' The old man questioned in his mind.

Eventually thinking it was nothing, he threw it back into the trash, paper towel included, and finally opened his shop for business.

It was probably nothing.

* * *

Blake walked to the police station in silence. As of now, she was alone.

This morning she received a call on her scroll, waking her up, and it ended up being the chief of police. She had called speaking like she had needed to be there immediately. She was confused at first to why she called, but her question was answered when the chief said she'd wanted to speak about last night.

A night she had nightmares about, and had left her with so many unanswered questions.

She had wanted to interrogate her about what she day seen last night, as security cameras show she was the first one to enter the crime scene.

Thinking this could be her chance at figuring out what that was last night, she had accepted the offer, and quickly got ready to go had a quick shower and brushed her teeth.

She decided to go with a more casual look, putting on a white long sleeved shirt, with a button up overcoat, and leggings. After putting on winter boots, she was ready to walk out the door, until she was questioned by Ruby.

"Blake? What are you doing up this early?" Ruby had questioned, very tired.

Blake didn't even think about what time it was. She looked at the alarm clock on the desk in between the two bunks. 3:30am. Was it really that early?

"Oh, I was going to go out."Blake said.

"On a school night?" Ruby asked.

'Dang!' Blake had forgot about that. This was probably going to effect her grade. Oh Well.

Blake responded, "Yeah. The police wanted to interrogate me on something from last night."

Ruby simply said,"Oh. That makes sense. Well, see you later."

Blake was surprised Ruby let her off that easy, but then again, she did wake up at 3:30 after a long night. Anyone would be tired and a little bit delusional.

She nodded at Ruby's goodbye, and walked out their dorm.

Going back to the present, Blake started to think about the reason why she was called out here.

Specifically that strange black haired man and his terrifying 'semblance', if she could even call it that.

Whatever that dark figure was, it decimated that member of the White Fang, completely ignoring whatever protection he had on him.

That feeling she got when she saw it. It scared her, something only one person was able to do nowadays.

What it did to him... That's something no one should see in any lifetime.

And what is the connection between the figure and the black haired man? Why did it retreat to him after killing White Fang member?

This forwards her theory on its his semblance. But theres one hole in that theory.

That when he got shot, his aura didn't even protect him, almost like he didn't have one.

She looked up and saw that she was right in front of the police station.

She sighed, then walked in.

* * *

Blake was greeted to the sight of two men, talking about something... stupid

"I just don't think you're seeing the big picture here Simmons." the larger one said.

The skinnier one,now known as Simmons, responded," How exactly is one robbery gonna cover the cost of a hot air balloon?"

"Oh dude, hot balloons are dirt cheap these days. We've got airships and shit! You think anyones gonna ask for an arm and a leg for some warm air and a basket? Now clown masks on the other hand! Those fuckers are pricey! You gotta buy high quality!"

Blake, not wanting to deal with listening to this, cleared her throat. "Excuse me?"

The two men looked at her, their conversation interrupted. Simmons squealed and froze up, while the larger one just stared at her a stoic face, similar to the one she makes.

"What do you want?" The large one said, being very rude.

Blake responded in a miffed voice. "I'm here because the chief called me here."

The man huffed."Name?

"Blake Belladonna." She replied, gritting her teeth. She was already not liking this guy.

"Belladonna! Thats the name Chief Carolina told us to watch out for!" Simmons yelled in discovery.

"Really? This is her? If thats so, then she's late."

"Like you can talk Griff! You're late for everything you lazy asshole!" Simmons argued.

"I wouldn't call it being lazy. More like... physically inactive." The man, now Griff, lazily responded.

Blake sighed. She did not need this right now.

"Can't I just go and see her?" Blake asked, losing her cool.

"Hmm? Yeah she's in the back. Big metal door, can't miss it." Griff answered.

She just rolled her eyes and headed where he said.

* * *

Well, he was right.

The door is hard to miss.

It was just a giant metal door, like Griff had described.

Blake, not exactly sure what to do, knocked on the door, making sure not to hurt her hands.

A women that stood a foot taller than her opened it. She was wearing the Vale police uniform, and Blake could've sworn she looked like an older version of Pyrrha. Similar green eyes, and a short red ponytail. She even gave off the look of a champion. Confident and tough, but when she wants to be,soft and caring.

"Ah, Miss Belladonna, you're here." Chief Carolina had said sternly.

"Chief." Blake had greeted

"Come in please." Carolina commanded.

As Blake nodded and entered the room, she noticed two people here that she didn't know were gonna be here.

"Professor Goodwitch! Professor Ozpin! What are you doing here?!" Blake asked, surprised of their presence.

"Well, I had to get you're number somehow." Carolina said, being quite vague with her answer.

"And besides, I think we should be asking why you're here." Glynda added in, with an even more stern voice than Carolina's.

Blake wasn't sure what do to just stood there, the hard floor seemingly the most interesting thing right now

"Now lets get back to business on the reason to why we are here." Ozpin calmly said, quickly changing the subject.

"Right. Please sit here Miss Belladonna." Carolina ordered.

Blake took a seat in the only chair in the room. As she took the seat, she started to begin to realize how tense these situations are. You sitting in a seat in a dark room with barely any lights, and the only people around you are authority figures staring at you, asking questions about crimes that you either witnessed or committed.

"Now Miss Belladonna, you do know why you are here, right?" Carolina asked. She nodded."Good, now, first question. Were security cameras right when we saw you show up first to the crime scene?"

"Yes."

"Was the assailant a member of the White Fang?"

"Yes"

It continued like this, with most of the answers Blake gave her being yes. It was getting pretty repetitive, until one question started to go into a bit more detail.

"Describe what happened in your eyes." Blake hesitated, then responded.

"It... was horrific. The man got shot, and... I have never felt so useless before. I was going to retaliate, but this dark figure materialized and..." Blake started to feel sick to the stomach. "It threw him around, tearing him to pieces. Then it had him hover in the air... and it... exploded him. Nothing left but blood and bits of skin and guts... then the creature was absorbed into the man's body. Then the paramedics and police arrived. Thats it."

Everyone was silent, thinking about what the bow wearing girl just said.

Carolina was the first to respond. " That sounds a lot like the Geist grimm. Are you sure it wasn't that?"

"No. It couldn't have been. Geists are known to possess objects and fight, not with their physical body. It would leave them to vulnerable and weak. If it was a Geist, then that White Fang member would still be alive today." Glynda answered for Blake.

"So was it a semblance?" Blake suggested.

"Well since the man is still injured and in the hospital with a hole his chest, it didn't even seem like he HAD an aura. But despite getting shot in the heart, he still is alive somehow." Carolina was beginning to get confused. So far the only person who hasn't given their thoughts on the situation, was Ozpin.

"Do have any idea on what this could be Professor Ozpin?" Carolina asked.

Ozpin was so silent, Blake forgot he was in the room. "I may have an idea, but in order to confirm it, I must speak to the man in question. But to answer your question, I believe we are dealing with something beyond the Grimm." Ozpin responded in his cryptic way of speaking. He began walking out of the door, Glynda following closely behind.

"I suggest you come too Chief Carolina. You may want to hear about this. And while you're at it, check the evidence locker for the things the man had on his person that night." Ozpin looked back to talk to Carolina. She nodded and began to follow.

"What about me Professor?" Blake stood up.

"You go back to Beacon. I'll get over why you snuck out this early, but that doesn't mean you're not in trouble for this weekend." Ozpin told her.

She nodded and started walking out too. She walked past Chief Carolina scolding Griff and Simmons, and was just about to walk out the front door, until a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you and your team had to witness that. It must be horrible for someone your age to see such horrors of the world. Give them my regards." Ozpin comforted. She nodded and walked out into the cold night, her jacket seemingly not giving her the comfort of warmth.

* * *

Once again it was dark. It didn't seem as peaceful as the first time, which annoyed me greatly. It didn't bother me that I opened my eyes. But what did was where I was. I was in a hospital bed, strapped with wires and tubes, connecting me to an IV bag, and other medical equipment I couldn't bother myself to remember. Speaking of remember, which is something I can't seem to do right now...

How did I get here?

All I remember is... that fight between those kids and... Cane Guy. Then I got... shot?... What time is it?

 _Welcome back to Remnant, dumbass._

 **Oh...** ** _Its you. Where the fuck have you been? You're the reason I'm here! And the fuck is this Remnant shit you're talking about!_**

 _Actually, you being an idiot is the reason why you are here. Why did you confront something like that without me around? And Remnant is the world we are in. I learned that while I was taking one of my vacation days._

I growled. I just woke up from a however long power nap, only to be nagged at by a demon, so I did not want to deal with this right no- wait

 **Did you just say the world we're in? What do you mean by that?**

 _I mean exactly what I said. We're in another world. Here, let me show you._

And then, like before, quick images appeared in my mind, only these were in the form of a large amount of words. I understood every letter.

Remnant, Aura, Grimm, Maidens, everything that appeared, I knew what it was. But their was one that was in the form of an image that appeared a little faster than the others, almost like it was hurried. And, to the Walriders annoyance, I understood that too.

It was of a man with short but curly brown hair, wearing clothes that were way beyond my wallet, but good enough for the temperature. He was walking down the street minding his business.

Suddenly, a black smoke-like substance rushed through him, effectively giving him a heart attack. He dropped to the ground foaming at the mouth. He had died.

 **YOU KILLED SOMEONE!**

 _Damnit, was hoping you didn't see that. Yes I did, but thats because your dumbass decided to try to get yourself killed again. And besides, you didn't know him why did you care._

 **Because not completely insane humans don't kill people, and you're really messing with my morals right now.**

 _And you're calling yourself not insane._

 **Whatever! Lets get back to the topic at hand. How did we get here to Remnant?**

 _Remember, I teleported us here. And how I did that is back then, before I had contacted with Wernicke, I was able to go from hell to earth back and forth all the time. Without the limitations Billy had on me, doing this was as easy as deciding who would win in a fight, Bigfoot or The Abominable Snowman._

 **That answers quite a bit... Wait, who would win?**

 _Snowman, for sure._

 **Really? Why is tha-**

Just then, my thoughts are interrupted by three people walking into the room.

They all look like they have some tripe of authority, just from the looks on their faces. They were here for a reason.

The first one looked like he was old, but young at the same time, with the white hair and eyes that look like they have at least a century of knowledge, but he had no wrinkles, and had the complexion of a young adult. He wore a black and green outfit while holding a cane with a strange lever at the top, along with a hot steaming mug of coffee.

The next one was a female not wearing something appropriate for the weather outside. She wore a white and black shirt/skirt combo thing, with a purple cape following her closely behind. She wore glasses and heels. She had long blonde hair tied into a kind of bun, with curly strands hanging in front of her face. She had a stern face that made me want to do whatever chores I had forgotten immediately.

Finally, a tall woman walked in, and oh was she intimidating. She had short red hair tied into a ponytail and green eyes. She wore a police outfit for the place I'm in - Vale- , and boy did she seem to wear that with slight pride.

I stared at the the trio, wondering who was gonna make the first move. Then, the man spoke up.

"Hello sir I see you are awake. My name is Ozpin. May I ask, are you doing okay?" The man asked, seemingly concerned with my health.

I hesitated, but answered, " Yeah, I feel pretty okay, but then again I did get shot, so, what am I gonna do?"

He nodded. "What is your name sir?"

"Miles Upshur." I said back, as I'm in no condition to do anything else.

"And why is it that the name Miles Upshur doesn't exist." The man named Ozpin asked.

I widened my eyes in shock. Damn. I forgot, not my world, so I never existed here.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I should be." There is no way I'm getting out of this easily.

 _Be carful with what you say. I can tell something is up with this Ozpin person. Its like he's human... but at the same time, much more powerful than that._

 ** _What do you mean by that? Make more sense please._**

"Excuse me, will you answer my question." Ozpin said, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Huh? Uhh... sure?" I answered stupidly.

"What is your affiliation with that dark figure that appeared to save you last night?" He asked.

Shit! He knew about that? Just how much did he know?!

"Ummmm I don't know what you're talk-."I was interrupted by the blonde woman looking at me with fierce eyes.

"We suggest you not lie. I can tell you this much, it won't be any good for either parties." She said, making me scared of her more.

"Now Glynda, he is just scared, no need to make him terrified." Ozpin said calmly, somehow calming her down.

He added," That doesn't mean you have a free lie, because she is right about what she said."

 **Hey Walrider... What do we do...**

 _... Tell them everything..._

What! The Walrider is never hesitant about anything! Just what can that Ozpin guy do to make a demon hesitate.

 **Are you sure about that? I mean, let alone the consequences of telling them, what makes you think they're just gonna believe me?**

 _...They have the camcorder and your notebook. Just show them that. Hell, I'll even make an appearance if you want. Just do anything to make them believe._

 **...Right...**

I sighed and began speaking,"I'm about to tell you a story. You may not believe me, but it may be the only way we can get through this without any problems. Can I tell you this story?"

Ozpin looked at the other two in the room. They both nodded. He then said, "Yes, you may."

I sighed for a second time, and started the story at a place much older than me. If I were going to tell them the story, I might as well start it with the origin of one of the two beings inhabiting this body.

"Have you ever heard of a place called Hell?"

* * *

Ozpin was quite surprised that this man knew about one of the oldest legends in Remnant history. The legend of Hell. It was theorized that Hell was where all the Grimm spawned, and many more. But of course it was just a myth, so it was quickly forgotten. But few still remember the legend.

What surprised him more was the fact that he speaks of coming from another world, that he went through a killer asylum called Mount Massive, and is now possessed by a demon enhanced by technology.

The two females in the room thought he was crazy, but Ozpin knew better. This man- Miles, he said- seemed genuinely truthful about everything he had described.

"And how are we supposed to believe that?" Carolina spoke her first words since she arrived here.

"Well, I know that you have my camcorder and my notebook. That should give you some idea of what I said." Miles said calmly.

It was there turn to look shocked. She reached into her pockets, and pulled out said objects, questioning how had he known that.

"You don't have to look at it know, but later when you have the time, you should." He added.

"That still doesn't prove anything." Glynda said, being uncharacteristically stubborn.

Miles sighed,"I was worried you were going to say that." I then closed his eyes and seemed to have a conversation with himself. Suddenly, the atmosphere got colder, and black smoke poured out of his forearms. It began gathering into a mass above him.

They all stepped back in shock. This was something no one expected.

He then answered the question nobody asked, "This is the Walrider. One of the terrors that haunted me in Mount Massive, and it is now with me. It is under control... kinda. So... do you believe me now?"

They all nodded, everyone ,including Ozpin, speechless about what they had just witnessed.

Miles then closed his eyes again, and the terrifying mass known as the Walrider was absorbed into his fingers... all eight of them. He seemed tired, and was probably going to pass out any second.

Miles stared at them. "So... now what?"

Ozpin recovered first, "Well, its obvious that you can't be let out loose into the public. Considering you said that that thing is kinda under control, we can't risk you hurting someone, or worse."

Miles looked at him in understanding. "But." Miles looked up.

Ozpin continued, " I refuse to have an innocent man be locked up just because of something he has no control of. And that is the point of combat schools such as Beacon."

Glynda understood what he was saying, and did not like it. "Professor Ozpin. you can't be serious! This will do nothing but harm, especially to the kids!"

Miles finally caught on what he was trying to say, "I'm sorry Ozpin, but I'm a bit old for your school, and besides I'm no fighter. What good would I be anywhere on that field."

"I never said you'd be a student. You'll be a teachers assistant, that way a guardian will be by your side at all times, and lower the risks of students getting hurt. And on free hours, you are allowed to practice with this demon. You will be provided with room and access to the cafeteria on breakfast and lunch hours." Ozpin paused. "But only on one condition. You will not hurt anybody on campus, or anywhere else, and you will not go anywhere without mine, and only my permission. Do you understand?"

Glynda began to get furious."Ozpin! I cannot allow thi-!" She was interrupted.

"Miss Goodwitch! This is not a matter you will decide on. There is only two people who decide on Mr. Upshur's placement." Ozpin looks at Carolina, who was still in shock about this whole situation. "Well, Chief Carolina. Do want him locked up, or is he free to roam."Ozpin asked.

Carolina stared at him for a full minute, before answering,"Yes. He will be allowed to be free. And I'm not saying that because I'm scared of that creature. I agree with Ozpin, that even with your... accessories, you can still do good, if trained properly. But you need to get that thing under control, otherwise... You'll find yourself in one of the toughest cells Vale has to offer."

Miles looked at her, shocked at what she said, then nodded.

Ozpin also nodded at her answer, then looked at Miles. "Well, her answer is pretty clear... Now what about yours... What do you say? Will you come to Beacon... or not?"

Miles looked at Ozpin, then closed his eyes. He was like that for 30 seconds, then opened his eyes and flashed a grin Glynda knew she would get sick of.

"Sign us up." Miles said, glossing over he spoke as if there were multiple people in his place.

Ozpin smiled. "We'll pick you up when you've fully recovered." He walked out of the room, followed by Carolina and Glynda.

* * *

Carolina walked into her house, exhausted and practically threw herself at on the couch in the living room. She didn't even bother getting out of work clothes. She was to busy thinking about this stuff with demons. She promised she would be the one of the only ones keeping this secret, as it was of the upmost importance that no one else knows. except her and the Professors.

And she didn't even know if she could completely trust Miles.

"Sup, why are you here so late?" A young voice could be heard. Then, a boy of white hair jumps over the couch next to her. It was her younger brother. No one in her family knew why he had white hair, but he did, and no one in the family cared. They stopped caring when her older brother died, who had similar hair.

This young boy, was quite special. Not in a combat way, but in a ... language sense. He cussed more than anyone else, and it annoyed their mother.

Part of the reason he cusses so much is because her mothers old police team. Back then, she was the chief of Vale Police, and she was great at it. Her team... not so much.

Micheal was a complete idiot who thought Carolina's brothers were his best friends, and only made up for it with great strength. Lavernius was a pervert who's greatest talent is wielding his sword. The one he uses for combat.

Dexter was lazy, a food junkie, and an asshole, who's only redeeming quality was his weapon, Richard is smart, but is a kiss ass, and Franklin's innuendoes were... creepy. Sarge, as he called himself, had a thick southern accent and somehow made a robot named Lopez, but can't make him speak english. Frank was a pacifist medic, with split personality disorder, which turns him into O'malley from time to time. And O'malley was NOT a pacifist.

And finally Washington, who was one of Carolina's childhood friends, was probably the most normal out of them all.

They were all idiots, but her mother didn't care, as they were her idiots. And now, they were Carolina's idiots, and she loved them for it.

She looked at her brother and smiled. "No. Everything's okay Epsilon." She ruffled his hair.

"Hey! Stop that!" Epsilon struggled. Or, as his mother named him:

Leonard Epsilon Church.

Simlilar to his older brother's name, the sibling he barley ever saw:

Leonard Alpha Church II.

* * *

Ozpin can be seen staring out into the early morning through the window of his office. Sunrise was close.

Glynda walked behind him. "Ozpin, you do realize that General Ironwood will not be pleased when he finds out about this, right?"

Ozpin took a sip from his mug . "Yes. I know this and I'm fully prepared to face the consequences. But now, we mustn't worry about that." He looked over to the objects on his desk - Miles's camcorder and notebook- "Get that thing playing please."

Glynda nodded, and began to get the camcorder ready to be played.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry I'm a disgusting liar and said uploads will be frequent. Because apparently, my procrastination doesn't give me any time at all. So, yell at me all you want, I'll be happy to take a bullet for you. I also made this longer for you guys.**

 **And for people asking questions about the story, well, can't spoil anything, can I? All of your questions will be answered as the story goes on. Thanks for the support, constructive criticism welcome, and have a good day!**


	4. The Unknown

**Back to it with the 4** **th** **chapter of Remnants of Insanity. Thanks again for you guys giving a rookie writer a chance. There really is not a lot for me to say, so lets just go!**

 **Disclaimer: Red Teeth and Rooster Barrels own RWBY and Outlast.**

* * *

Man, this bed is comfortable!

Right now I was laying down on the bed, in the dorm that Ozpin allowed me to use. And damn! This was the most comfortable I've ever been since... I don't even know how long!

Ozpin was quite surprised that I was fully recovered in such a fast time, considering I got a new hole added to my chest, but he quickly played it off as 'demon healing'.

After learning of my recovery, he came to the hospital to escort me to Beacon. Doctors questioned me how I was up and moving after only three days in the hospital, but we told him, ' It was a special semblance'. Surprising enough, they bought that quite easily. I guess Headmaster wasn't just a mear a title after all.

When, we arrived at Beacon, I was surprised to find Beacon looked a lot like a castle, which, for me, didn't go well. You all know of the last castle looking place I've been to. When Ozpin showed me around, I found my eyes wandering from the front of Beacon. I'm already going insane, I don't need to start with the PTSD.

He then showed me to my room, to which I happily fell down on the bed. Ozpin told me classes were in right now, so I should have enough time to get adjusted to Beacon, then start being an assistant teacher tomorrow.

Naturally, I did what anyone would do in my situation. I stared at the ceiling of this room that I was given, looking around. Obviously, this room was meant for more than one person, considering how big this room was.

There was a large window in the middle, showing off quite an amount of the front of the towering school. Right under that window is a small book shelf, with zero books inside. There were more shelves hanging on the wall, again, with nothing on them.

There was another door over at the other side of the room. I assumed it was the bathroom or something.

Looking at it, this room seemed like a normal apartment room. Blank, not to big, but not too empty.

Just perfect.

I began to dose off, until I was interrupted by The Walrider.

 _Don't you think you should go and look around for a bit. We need to understand our surroundings if we're going to be staying here._

 **Do we have to?**

 _Yes._

I groaned. Since when did It run the show? I had finally found the most comfortable thing I've ever laid down on since my apartment bed, and The Walrider is trying to drag me away from it.

I decided to ignore it's comments of annoyance and stay in the bed. Childish? Yes. But if I can defend my rights to laid down in comfortable beds, I will fight for it!

I opened my eyes and blinked again. I'm suddenly outside.

 **What did I tell you! No controlling my body without my consent!**

 _This walk around the school is necessary. If we are going to be working here, we at least need to get a lay out of the area._

As much as I didn't want to go, I knew It was right. I sighed, and walked off in defeat.

* * *

I probably have already mentioned this, but the school is huge!

It actually took me an hour and a half to navigate it even the small parts of it, with an entire part of the school left to explore. If it weren't for my instincts, I would've gotten lost in this place. Without them, I wouldn't be alive to even tell this story.

Also, having avoided my gaze on the front of Beacon when I first arrived , I never noticed some other details the school had. Such as the statue of two warriors standing on top of a cliffs edge, with one of the Grimm - A Beowolf- in pain at the bottom of this cliff, or the tall tower that looked a lot like a beacon itself. Guess thats where it got its name.

Speaking of telling a story I took out my notebook, as I recently got it back from Ozpin, and began to recap on the past events.

As of a couple of days ago, I had recently discovered that I am in a new world, with a whole lot of shit that I can barely comprehend. And I got shot again, so whats new. Right now, I am trying to navigate around Beacon, this school meant to train the huntresses and huntsmen of the future, as a teacher's assistant. It's pretty fucking big, but I'll memorize the area eventually. I did with Mount Massive, didn't I?

As I continue to write, I hear a bunch of noises coming from a building complete with columns and windows all around it, giving it like an ancient greek meets modern times vibe. I look through the windows and find a cafeteria like area, complete with tables and food.

Is what I would've said if it wasn't for the fact that the food was being used as weapons and the tables were, in fact, not being used as the inventor of tables wanted them to be used.

Shocked at the craziness of this, I did a quick jog to where I assumed was the front entrance, keeping my eyes on the fight as best as I can.

Looking at it, it seemed like it was between 6 girls and 2 boys, all wearing this school's uniform. And 2 of those girls were at that fight at that cargo bay the other night!

By the time I got to the front, I spotted Glynda, and 2 other guys, one of them also being present the other night.

I looked through the door and noticed that the place was being put back together via some type of levitation. I had deducted that the strict woman in front of me was causing this, as her wand/riding crop was raised and moved in correspondence to the debris around her.

As the last table bounced back into place, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and there Ozpin was in his caffeine drinking glory.

"Hello again, Mr. Upshur. I assume your stay around Beacon Academy so far has been a pleasant one?" He said

Just before I could answer, the blonde girl crashed through the ceiling of the building, damaging the ground below her. And she even had the nerve to stand up, throwing a grin and a thumbs up like nothing even happened.

I stared at her, before taking a look back at Ozpin. "Yeah... It's a pretty cool experience"

He nodded, before walking towards Glynda scolding the students.

"Hey, are you... okay?"

I turned toward where I heard the voice, which lead me to the 2 teenagers at the front.

The monkey kid looked exactly the same as the other night, except he had a super awkward, but worried expression on his face. The other kid with him looked like he had blue hair, orange lensed goggles on his head, and could've been incredibly stylish had it not been ruined by what seemed to be grape soda. He had a look of confusion on his face, wondering to what his friend meant when he had started talking to this stranger.

"I'm fine...I guess?" I replied back. I was also confused to why he was worried about me, as there was no possible way he could've seen me while at the bay. Unless he was there when I had gotten shot...

I distinctly remember hearing a voice before I had grown unconscious that night, but that couldn't have been him. It was too feminine, while his voice seems pretty normal for a guy his age. But that didn't negate him being there.

Ozpin's voice knocked me out of my thinking. "Mr. Upshur, would you come here for a second?"

I nodded and walked over to the headmaster.

He looked over to the students. "This is Miles Upshur, and he will be the teacher's assistant for the next 4 years," Ozpin introduced. "And these are teams JNPR and RWBY."

I looked over to the group of 8 and waved.

The group of 4, presumably Team JNPR, just smiled and waved, while Team RWBY had...different reactions to my introduction.

The one with the black hair with red highlights did a similar greeting to JNPR, while the other three were pretty shocked, with the one with the black hair and bow the most shocked. It looked as if she were borderline horrified.

The other three got over it and muttered a 'Hey' while looking anywhere but at me.

 **Were all of these kids present when I got shot?**

 _Yeah, although the one with the bow saw the most out of everyone._

I immediately felt bad. The reason she was so horrified was because of what she saw. And if the Walrider says that the other 4, including the monkey kid, were there, then that means that they were present to see the mess that Walrider had left behind...

No kid should see such a horror, especially one that looked as young as the red one looks.

"Well, now that this problem has been solved, I have a couple of words to say to Mr. Upshur," Ozpin cut in."When all of you get cleaned, you are excused from classes for the rest of the day."

The students nodded, and headed back to their dorms, while Ozpin, Glynda, and I walked off, leaving monkey boy and grape soda by themselves.

* * *

Blake couldn't believe it when she saw that black substance rip apart that member of the White Fang. And that look of disbelief and horror came back in the form of the very guy that substance retreated into after to crime was done.

Now she knew something was up about him, as no one takes a dust infused round to the heart, and just gets up and walks it off 3 days later.

She listed off all the different possibilities in her head, until she and the rest of her team made it to their dorm.

Yang and the other 2 had insisted that Ruby take the first shower, as it was obvious that the WBY of RWBY needed to talk about something. The 15 year old shrugged and proceed into the bathroom with a towel and sleepwear.

"So are we going to talk about how that guy got shot or what?" Yang says, being as blatant as possible.

"Well at least sugarcoat it a little bit!" Weiss exclaimed. As she remembered that night, she grew sick to the stomach. It didn't help that they just had lunch.

Blake looked at her. "What's there to sugarcoat? A guy got his heart blown out, and the man that did it ended up in more pieces than a jigsaw puzzle."

Yang's eyes peeked towards the door as the shower started. "And it's not like you're the only one that isn't disturbed about what happened," She continued. "We all are."

"I know, it's just..." Weiss trailed off. She knew she had no comeback for that, as they all weren't used to something as gruesome as that.

"I'm just glad Ruby didn't see anything from that whole event," Yang looked down. "I don't how I'd live as an older sister knowing I allowed that to happen."

"But that's not the point," Blake reminded. "The point is that it's only been 3 days, yet here he is walking around after a life ending wound like nothing ever happened."

"It could just be a semblance?" Weiss suggested, though she didn't sound to sure in herself.

"Then what was that black thing that retreated into him?" Yang pointed out. "Pretty sure fast healing and ripping an enemy apart with some monster are two different things."

"And the way the bullet just went in and out of him...It was almost like he didn't have an aura in the first place." Blake said. They've never felt so confused in their lives.

Yang looked over to the Faunus. "You were there when it started. Do you have any hints that could lead to an answer?"

"Well..." Blake felt like she was being interrogated all over again. "The black...thing just sorta... appeared, I guess. Other than that, there isn't much evidence leading to what it could be."

Weiss sighed. "It seems like this is going to take longer than we thought."

The three's ears perked up hearing the shower head stop, signifying that this conversation had to wait until another time.

"We'll continue this another time, right?" Yang questioned.

"Yeah, we will." Blake answered, as she got her stuff ready to enter the bathroom next.

'Who are you, Miles Upshur?'

* * *

I was tired.

I had been walking around for so long with no type of sleep, and now I had to work at night.

When Ozpin, Glynda, and I walked from the cafeteria, we had a conversation, which ended in him saying to go on ahead and start training by taking out a large pack of Beowolves that had started to move closer to the school. No one knew why they had started migrating closer to the school, but what they did know is that good old Miles'll take care of it.

I had never thought I could hate someone as much as I hated Murkoff, but Ozpin quickly moved to a decent spot on people that I wouldn't mind erasing from the planet.

I blinked. When did that list come into existence? I'm pretty sure Ozpin would wipe the floor with me, especially how Walrider reacted when we first met the dude. Besides, Murkoff will always be the one I absolutely despise. And I couldn't hate some of the others, as the only reason they were like that was because of Murkoff. Except Trager. If I remember correctly, Trager was always a dick.

Anyways, he said that this could be good practice to get used to the Walrider, and surprisingly, The Walrider agreed.

Now here I am, looking for a pack of giant black wolves that just couldn't wait to get a taste of Miles. Now that I think about it, how did I taste? I bet Frank would say I'm delicious.

 _Now before we go into this, I want to try something._

 **Try what?**

And before I knew it, I felt a pain in my left hand. It felt like how the Walrider normally seeps out of my pores, except it was more 'I'm-forcing-something-too-large-out' and not 'Don't-mind-me-just-crawling-out-of-your-skin'.

The pain stopped, and when I looked down my eyes widened in shock.

In my hand was a revolver, the same one I was shot with a couple of nights ago.

 **How and why do you have this?**

 _It isn't the original thing. It is more of a version of it that is made from a mix of its original elements and a bit of my mass. In fact I could do this just about anything._

I looked down to the gun and noticed that instead of its normal white color, it had a Walrider themed paint job coating it. Now it was black, gray and white with a symbol of a golden eye right on the barrel. The eye was my least favorite part, as it seemed to watch my every movement. I'm gonna have to ask It if it could get rid of that feature.

 **Thats cool. So what, you're like a demonic 3D printer?**

 _I would rather you not put it like that, but yes, I am like a demonic 3D printer._

I looked it over again, and put myself in the normal gun shooting stance, which is a little awkward when two of your fingers are missing. I put my left index finger on the trigger and fired at a tree.

 _BANG!_

The sound the gun made was ghastly, similar to the Walrider's voice, but that's not the part that shocked me.

When I pulled the trigger the gun jumped out my hand as I yelped in pain.

"AH FUCK! That hurt like hell!"

 _I forgot to mention, but that gun has a lot of kickback._

"Yeah no shit! I'm pretty sure at least one of my wrists are broken!"

 _Wait a second._

I looked up and noticed a black substance moving in the now obliterated tree. That substance jumped from the tree and into my hands, and immediately, they started feeling better.

"So wait... Did I just shoot you out of a gun?"

 _Yes. I thought that bullets comprised of the mass that heals you and destroys any opposition would be the smart choice._

 **Hell yeah it was a smart choice.**

Just then I heard a growling, and looked over to where I heard it.

 **Shit! It's the Beowolves. They probably heard the gun fire.**

I picked up the gun and aimed at the shadows, but couldn't see a thing.

Then I heard more growling and turned toward another direction, and then another, until I noticed that all but one direction wasn't full of beasts.

 _When Ozpin said there was a large group, he wasn't kidding._

 **What do I do? I can't see where they are, and I'm not used to this gun yet.**

 _Dodge to the left._

I glad I understood what It meant before it was to late, because as I did dodge, a Beowulf lunged forward and took a swipe at me. Though I didn't get out unscathed.

I gripped the cut on my right arm. As blood spilled, and I did the logical thing.

I ran.

This didn't surprise me, as most of the reason why I survived Mount Massive was because of how impressive I was at running.

But then I began to think about what would happen if these Beowolves found their way to Beacon. The damage they could do, the people they could hurt...

 **Walrider, could you help me out here?**

 _Sure, but in order to do that, I would have to take control. Its only a temporary experience, and you won't be gone enough to where you wouldn't no what I'm doing._

 **...Fine, but don't try anything.**

Suddenly, my body felt heavy, as the Walrider took over.

* * *

Miles turned around to face the oncoming threat with closed eyes.

And when he opened them, it showed glowing golden globes surrounded by black. Smoke poured out of the tear ducts leaving a trail of the substance following Its head wherever It moved.

It raised the gun with one hand, the glowing eye on the barrel glowing like it had been activated. It left Its remaining index finger on the trigger and pulled.

 _BANG!_

The bullet hit the ground, but the nano machines left behind spread out like a plague, grinding up the flesh of the beasts.

One by one, each Beowolf went down, until one is left behind. The Alpha.

The Beowolf looked conflicted, wonder whether to charge and avenge its pack, or run and live another day.

That was until it looked into Its eyes. The eyes of a true demon, along with the fierce expression It had on Its face. And the Beowolf made the 'smarter' decision of the two.

It ran like a bat outta hell, which is pretty ironic considering the foe it was in front of.

It raised Its weapon again and fired.

 _BANG!_

Thud.

And with the situation dealt with, The Walrider, walked off, so Its catalyst could finally rest.

* * *

I woke up in a shock.

When I took a look around, I noticed that I was in my dorm room.

When I remember the events that had unfolded I scowled.

 **You lied! You said that I'd be conscious enough to keep an eye on you.**

 _So what. It was to make sure you'd agree to let me have control. I can't actually do that. And besides, it was either we get done with that as fast as possible, or you die and I'll fade out of existence._

I sighed.

 **Did you do anything to effect others negatively.**

 _No, the only the negatively effected are those dead Grimm._

I nodded, understanding why It lied. If It hadn't, then I wouldn't have agreed with it.

 _Now get to rest. You've been complaining all day about a proper sleep and that death comas don't count._

I widened my eyes the second time today. It really sped up the process so I could get to sleep faster.

My eyes softened. I laid down and closed my eyes.

 **Walrider... Thanks.**

 _No problem. Besides, I wouldn't want my host being tired._

I smiled, and fell into a long awaited rest.

* * *

 **Hello again, sorry about not uploading in so long. All I can say is its all my fault, and you can get on me about in the the reviews. Don't worry though, this story isn't dead, and I'm not allowing any story I make die. I will try my best to make sure I won't go on writers block like that again. And also in other news, I'm planning on making another story. And I know what you're probably thinking 'That isn't a good idea, a rookie writer like you working on two stories at the same time.' First off, I know that I probably shouldn't do this, but I've been thinking about doing this for months, and I think it's near ready. 2, the actual story isn't coming out yet. I'll release a preview of some sort, and then after more planning, I'll work on the new story.**

 **Now after that quick update, hope you have a good whatever time of the day, and thank you all who enjoy this story.**


	5. From Bad to Worse

**Hello again. We are back to another (Late) chapter of Remnants of Insanity, and once again, I have to say thank you to everyone that has viewed and followed this story, even though my 'upload schedule' might as well not exist** **.**

 **And I realize now that if this is what I'm like this for my main story, then working on two of them isn't really worth it,so I'll stick to Remnants of Insanity for now. I'll 'explain' more about why I was gone for so long down below, but for now let's just get into the story.**

 **Disclaimer: Red Barrels owns Outlast and Rooster Teeth owns RWBY**

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white and gray room. It looked empty and seemed to last forever. There isn't much else to say to describe it.

 _Hm, it's about time. I was wondered when you were actually gonna see this place._

I heard the Walrider's ghastly voice, but something was different. Instead of It speaking through my head, it felt as if the demon's presence was nearby.

I turned over and saw a featureless body of a muscular man. It looked like the demon was made up of the swarm, with the nano-bots still endlessly moving like they were compressed together to form the solid body. Occasionally, I would get a glimpse of Its inhuman skeleton phasing through the swarm.

"Walrider? What are you doing here?" I continued. "In fact, where is here?"

 _This is pretty much the inside your mind. Whenever I'm not looking through your eyes, I reside here._

"Really? This the inside of my mind?" I looked around. "Are you sure? It seems way to empty."

 _Didn't surprise me._

"Ha Ha, whatever. Anyway, what do you even do here?"

 _Nothing, but stand around and stare at that mirror over there._

I looked over to where it pointed, and sure enough, there was a full body mirror in plain sight. The stand holding the mirror up was black and its design resembled that of a dead tree. The most striking thing about the mirror are the cracks spread throughout the glass. There was even a bunch leaking a black substance not unlike to the swarm.

I raised my eyebrow. "There are so many things that could've resided in my mind, yet I'm stuck with a mirror and you. The hell's this thing supposed to do anyway?"

 _It's supposed to represent your inner psyche. Those cracks show how far into madness you have come. The ones with the swarm leaking out of them are supposed to show the mental strain you took when both facing and hosting me._

"And what happens when it breaks?"

 _What do you think? You go completely insane. Sounds pretty obvious, don't you think? And when it does, bad shit happens to everyone. Except me. In fact, I'd be pretty okay with this. Though there are a couple of downsides, so I give a 5/10._

"Didn't take you you for the joking type. Guess you got the sarcasm from me." I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

Nothing seemed different between me and the reflection. It was just like looking into a mirror, albeit said mirror is broken to all shit.

"Why am I introduced to this place now of all times?" I wondered aloud.

 _Well technically you've been in this place plenty of times before. The difference between now and any other time is that you aren't about to die. Because of those 'death comas', you were in too much of a deep sleep that you pretty much fall unconscious upon entering this place. Any time you find yourself in a state of unconsciousness, you will find yourself here. How long you stay here depends on how you feel._

I look around again and think to myself _._

 _'Interesting, but my question is how did this place come to be. I could only assume it has something to do with the Walrider's intrusion into my body.'_

I sighed. "Whatever, I'll think about it some more another time on a less important day. Gonna have to get ready for my new job soon. So how do I get out of here?"

 _Just imagine yourself in the last place you were when you fell asleep._

I nodded and did exactly that.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the sight of my new room's ceiling.

Rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I got up and began to get ready for my first day.

As I'm getting ready, I realize I don't really have a lot of stuff to go by. All I really have are the clothes I stole, the clothes the hospital had loan me before leaving and the Walrider, and even then, they were kinda ruined from the wounds I sustained over the past nights. Gonna have to ask Ozpin if he could give a loan so I could go shopping.

I looked over at a closet nearby and noticed that it was open. Curiosity getting the better of me, I walked over and looked inside.

Inside was an outfit hung up with a note on it.

Dear Miles,

If you are reading this, that means you found the outfit we've provided you. We decided to get this outfit as you don't have much to wear, and we'll allow you a free day of shopping whenever you want to. 

Professor Ozpin

So Ozpin gave me at least something to wear, so that's good.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, I quickly put it one.

I looked into the bathroom mirror, wearing the impressive outfit. It was a brown leather trench coat with a white under shirt underneath. I left it buttoned at the top, leaving the bottom of the shirt exposed. Along with it came jeans that look to be tannish in color and brown boots. The most notable design are the set of zig-zags that make a pattern of triangles with no real noticeable shape.

Despite how sorta overkill it was, it was pretty nice looking on me. Might have to keep the style.

Just before walking out, I grab my notebook and camcorder to take with me. I never know when I'll end up needing them

I began walking out of my room to the class I'm going to help teach. I think the teacher's name was Port or something. Eventually, I find myself in front of the classroom. Looking at it, I never thought that I would ever find myself in this situation. But I did need certain resources to survive in this world, and Ozpin had those resources.

I sighed as I opened the door.

The room looked like a college classroom, with rows of seats forming themselves into a semi circle, facing the where the teacher would stand. The room had decorations consisting of a couple of mounted Grimm heads, to an axe-blunderbuss hybrid. No one else was in the room except a large old man in a red suit with a large mustache.

He was alerted to my presence when the door opened.

"Oh! You must be the new teachers assistant Ozpin hired. I must say, you showed up a lot earlier than I expected!" He exclaimed.

 _Loud one, isn't he._

I responded,"Well, this is my first day on the job. I didn't want to be late and end up leaving a bad impression."

"An overachiever I see! You remind me of me! Well if you don't mind, could you assist me in getting the class ready?"

"Of course. It's in the job, isn't it?"

I began to assist Professor Port in getting ready. So far so good.

* * *

Team RWBY walks down the hallway leading to their first class for the day. Nothing was on their minds more than the new teacher's assistant, albeit for different reasons.

Blake continued going through possibilities in her head, but all of them didn't make any clear sense. Miles Upshur should not be here, nor should he remotely be alive to begin with. But here he was, just almost 5 days after he took a shot to the heart. 5 days after his 'semblance' completely mutilated another living being. And now he was basically teaching her class.

Soon, they arrived at Professor Port's class. There was at least half of the class there currently with others who will arrive soon. The people here include the man of the hour himself.

The group took some seats and got any supplies that could be needed for the class. Soon, the rest of the class filed in and the class began.

Professor Port began."Hello class! This day would be any other day, but we have a someone who will assist me, as well as other teachers here in this school. Mr. Upshur, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" Said man walked up to the Professor.

Her mind became clouded and paranoid when he walked up, as if her instincts were waiting for him to do something.

She tuned out his introduction and turned to her teammates. Ruby continued to be ignorant about the person in front of them, Yang kept a focused eye on the man, and Weiss tried to keep eye contact away from him while trying to listen to the front of the room.

In an attempt to clear her mind, Blake tried to do the same as the heiress.

She didn't do as good of a job.

* * *

 **Two days later**

I walked down the street, a newly bought duffel bag filled with things I had bought after a successful shopping trip.

I had felt as if the one outfit was starting to get a little dirty, so I thought to go out to get more to where, along with some snacks. Was it a waste of money? Possibly, but right now I didn't really care.

What I did care about was the Walrider being incredibly paranoid for no reason.

 _It isn't for no reason, I do feel as if we are currently being followed._

 **What could possibly be following us. Right now I look like just some regular person.**

 _To humans yeah, but to people like Ozpin or a faunus with their animal-like traits, you obviously aren't normal._

 **Whatever ghost, you're just making up excuses for being a wimp whenever we talk to Ozpin.**

I heard an angry growl and got hit with a mild headache.

What a baby.

As I continued on, I begin to feel the same feeling as the ghost. A small sense of dread quietly making Its way through a nearby alley.

 _To your right!_

I quickly turn into the alleyway to find a small shadow rush out of sight. Just as it disappears, a man with glasses bumped into me and fell.

 _Follow It!_

Acting as quick as I could, I look to the man on the ground.

"Hey, I need to do something real quick, can you look after my stuff for me?" I said as I hand my bag over to him.

He cleverly responded back,"Uhh I-I mean-"

"Great! Thanks." I then ran off to apprehend the the shadow.

Eventually I find myself in front of the small shadow, the light uncovering it as a reveals itself to be a small red creature.

 **Is that a demon?!**

 _Yes, an Imp to be more precise. It must have been watching us as surveillance._

 **But what would a demon want with us?**

 _I'll explain later, right now that thing is getting away!_

I look over and sure enough the demon was making its way to the roof of a building.

"Damn it! How am I going to catch up to it!" Just as I said that, an idea popped into my head.

I backed up for a running start. "Walrider, I'm gonna need a bit of help here," I say as waves of the swarm start rolling off of me.

I ran as fast as I can and jump into a wall, my body becoming the swarm and going through the building. Seconds later I go through the ceiling of the top floor and end up of the roof, cutting off the Imp's path.

Ignoring my nausea, I thrust my hand towards it, my palm completely covering its head. I slammed its body onto the roof hard enough for cracks to appear on the concrete.

I stood up and placed my foot on its torso, giving the demon a hard look.

"What are you following me for. Answer correctly and I might go a little easy on you."

It looked up at me with a fearful expression, but didn't say anything.

Having enough, I let the swarm seep out of me, showing giving an example of what I would do.

Its nasally voice exclaimed,"Please! I was just following orders! That demon you have should know from who and why I was sent to go after you! Just please don't hurt me to much!"

I glared down at it, sensing it telling the truth. Then in a gruesome act that even somewhat surprised me, I lifted my foot and crushed its skull underneath my foot.

 _Damn, that was cruel. What happened to those 'morals' you were going off about a couple days ago._

 **It was a monster, not a person. Those morals don't apply to this situation. Besides, I feel as if he told me all I need to know.**

I glanced over to the body of the dead demon.

 **Now tell me why that thing was tailing me. He did say you knew.**

 _Welp, so much for keeping secrets. What_ it _was talking about was that I'm basically a demonic fugitive._

 **What are you talking about?!**

 _What I'm talking about is the fact that I've hosted a human for this long. Its a serious law down there to not do that. I've managed to keep somewhat quiet with Murkoff, but with you and the stunt I pulled to get us here, the large concentration of energy seemed to have alerted Him of our presence._

I paused to process this info, and began to be a bit afraid as to what that meant. My nauseousness began to creep out.

 **So what you're basically telling me is that demons will constantly be trailing us until we're captured?**

 _Yup._

I gulped at the thought of who Him is. If I have a good guess, it's that Big Red himself is sending these things my way.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fuck."

* * *

 **?**

I held this man's bag and waited at the alley he ran off into. Normally, I wouldn't be doing this, but he seemed like he really needed me to do this.

Totally not because he a had a frightening presence.

After a couple more minutes of waiting, I hear footsteps coming from the alley. I turned to see the leather coat wearing man walk out slightly out of breath. He looked towards me.

"Oh! I didn't actually expect you to wait for me."

"Well, it looked like you were in a hurry and I didn't exactly need to go anywhere, so I thought I could just wait for you to come back," I replied.

"Thanks, I guess." He said as I handed him bag the back.

He looked off as if he was daydreaming. "I gotta go somewhere right now, but I hope we meet again," He raised his hand towards me. "Miles Upshur, you?"

I look towards the appendage, noticing its lack of an index finger. I hesitantly grasp his hand, somewhat shocked by how cold it was.

"Blake Langermann, nice to meet you."

* * *

Ozpin looked at the man in front of his desk

Miles Upshur, a man who has another soul(Albeit one of the demonic kind) residing inside him. A situation that reminded of the old Headmaster of his own. In a way, he felt sorry for him, as he had to the through the terror that he and Glynda had witnessed days before.

"What is it that you wished to talk to me about Miles."

"It's about something I learned of today. It is a really huge matter and I feel as if telling you right now is needed," Miles said, seeming a bit nervous.

Ozpin looked at him with preparation in his eyes. Miles sighed.

"The Walrider is actually some super fugitive because of his extended contact with humans, and because of this demons will be invading into this world to kill me and take It into custody," Miles breathed in as he continued with his explanation."Also, from what the Walrider told me, normally demons stay away from here because of the large amount of strong humans, the Grimm's presence, and the god's that reside here. They usually hang around my world because of the weak humans, and the fact that Hell originated there. And now that We're here, the reality direction has shifted, so demons will not only come after me, but will also appear other places to cause chaos." Miles stopped and looked at the cursed man.

Ozpin stared into Miles' eyes with an unreadable look. Miles then turned this horrible news into terrible news.

"And because of the demon's presence, negativity will skyrocket and Grimm attacks will more than likely grow."

The room was silent for a full 5 minutes, neither of the two willing to utter a single word. After what felt like hours, Ozpin spoke up.

"Miles, you do know that this means that humanity, this world even, is endangered. Everything that I and thousands of huntsman and huntresses have worked for will all go to utter waste," The man said, voice as cold as ice."

Miles looked down."Yes. I understand if you want me gone, but I want you to know that I will take care of this problem to the absolute best of my ability. I will protect these students and the innocent from this threat."

"Good," Ozpin stood up from his chair, and looked Miles dead in the eyes. "Because if you don't handle this, then you'll have to answer to me."

Miles nodded and took that as a cue to leave.

"Wait." Miles turned towards Ozpin, who looked at him with the same iciness, but with a tad bit of understanding in his eyes.

"I don't want this to lead to distrust between us. I understand you didn't want this to happen."

Miles paused for a second, then nodded once more and entered the elevator.

It was on that ride when Miles understood why the Walrider was so nervous about Ozpin.

* * *

Doors open in on a well lit office room. Maroon colored bookshelfs lie symmetrical to the desk in the middle, filled with knowledge written in an ancient and long dead language. A large arch-shaped window sat behind the desk, red curtains closed with the orange sun shining through. Plaques with a different assortment of animals, both normal and demonic, were perfectly placed on either side of the room to allow one side to look akin to the other. The large desk sat in the middle with a man in a red suit with a black tie and a white vest sitting in a black leather swivel chair.

The oval shaped crimson carpet soon became occupied by the same Imp who had stalked our protagonist, only its head wrapped in a black clothe from its skull getting crushed.

A deep voice rumbled, yet the man didn't lift a lip."Why do you come to me with a report saying you failed."

The Imp looked up nervously."The fugitive sensed me and caught me off guard. He had forced me to fade back into Hell. I promise that's all."

"Then why are you nervous? Scared that I might find out that you told the criminal something."

"What?! No, I wouldn't do that, honest!" The small demon retorted back.

The man nodded." Alright, if that is all, then you may go." The Imp happily nervously nodded and walked out of the office. The second the small demon closed the door, an inferno can be heard from outside as the creases of the door lit up. The final screams of the demon could be heard as it was turned to ash.

The man sighed."You might've lived through this, hadn't you thought that I was the someone you can lie to."

The man leaned over to the intercom mic and spoke.

"The fugitive is still at large. Send in the Beast of Light to apprehend the criminal."

* * *

 **Alright, another chapter finished, despite it being months apart from the last one. Sorry if this one was disappointing, this chapter was really hard to do originally, due to so little actually happening. Anyway, onto why this took so long... I am a terrible procrastinator. Yes it wasn't because of school(Not completely, at least) or anything else. It's because I always found myself doing something else instead doing this story. There have gone multiple days where I know I should work on this story, but didn't because I was distracted with something else. Not a good answer? Well I'm sorry, but it's the best one I can give. And like I said, none of my stories are going to die, I'm not gonna allow that to happen.**

 **Well, with nothing else left to say, see you next chapter. (However many months that takes.)**

 **P.S. The outfit that Miles is wearing is the Light Leather outfit from WatchDogs 1, minus the hat and mask.**


End file.
